Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Fairy Tail Again
by AliceCullen3
Summary: My fourth Christmas one-shot. Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Night's at Freddy's', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Slender' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Doctor Who Again'. Do not have to read. Sammy, Lewis, Zack and Seth are taking a quick break and meet new and old friends. Also, there are references to my past one-shots mentioned.


**Here is my fourth Christmas one-shot. Read and enjoy!**

 **Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Fairy Tail Again**

After a few moments, the Tardis finally came to a stop. They had arrived at their destination.

For those of you who haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Slender' and/or 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Doctor Who Again', here is what has happened so far in the story. Sammy and Lewis are heading up north to Scotland for a Christmas party at their friends' (Jack and James Stewart) place and along with them for the ride is their friend Zack Cooper and Lewis' younger brother Seth. They made a quick stop at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria where they became night guards for the night and had to work together to survive the killer animatronics that wanted to stuff them inside suits. They managed to survive so rested up before going off again. Unfortunately their jeep broke down in a forest where there was no signal to call for help. It took them two pages to for them to realise **(or Seth to realise)** that they were in Slender man's forest. To add to their list of problems, Zack managed to anger it so they had to run and ended up finding a big blue box in the middle of a clearing which they got safely inside of. Said box happened to be the Tardis where Sammy and Lewis once again met the Doctor only he had a different face this time. In the Tardis, they rested up whilst the Doctor figured out what was wrong with Zack who had not been acting himself the past two one-shots. Now the Doctor has taken them somewhere so they can relax. Now back to the story.

"We're here." The Doctor announced.

"Where is 'here' anyway?" Zack asked.

The Doctor said nothing as he looked in Sammy and Lewis' direction.

"Come on, time for some fun." Sammy announced as him and Lewis made their way out of the Tardis.

"Are you coming, Doctor?" Seth asked.

"No, I'm staying here but you go have fun and enjoy yourselves."

With that said, both Seth and Zack followed Sammy and Lewis out of the doors. What they saw surprised them. Sammy and Lewis were surrounded by a group of people with different colour hair such as blue, red, black and even pink. When Seth and Zack had come out of the Tardis, the group then turned to them.

"Are these friends of yours Sammy-san?" A blue haired girl asked.

"Yep this is our friend Zack Cooper and Lewis' younger brother Seth." Sammy said.

A red haired woman wearing armour came over to the two.

"Any friends of Sammy and Lewis our friends of ours. Welcome to Fairy Tail, our guild. My name is Erza."

After that introduction, others came up to greet and introduce themselves to Seth and Zack. The blue haired girl who had spoken earlier was called Wendy, who wanted to check that Zack was okay having heard from Sammy that he was a little off.

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" Zack asked.

"No, I have healing magic." Wendy explained.

"Magic?"

"Yes."

Whilst Zack was getting to know Wendy, Seth was with a pink haired male, a blonde female and a blue talking cat who had introduced themselves as Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"So can create fire like your brother? I liked the taste of his flames." Natsu questioned.

"Natsu, Lewis didn't like you eating his flames." Happy stated.

"I can't create flames like my brother. I'm an Earth element which means I can create plants and trees. It's not as impressive as my siblings' elements though."

"But that makes you unique. You control an element that is close to nature and since humans are surrounded by the earth, you don't have to create it, you can just take it from around you." Lucy said.

Seth was silent as he thought about Lucy's words. It actually made sense when he thought about it. Earth elements, while not as flow moving as the other elements, used less power as they were surrounded by earth so did not need to waste power to create it.

"Yeah, you're right Lucy. Thanks."

Sammy and Lewis were at the bar where they were talking to Mira and Lisanna.

"So you name your dragon after me?" Mira asked Lewis.

"Yeah, she's a Monstrous Nightmare and can set herself alight." Lewis explained.

"I bet she's a wonderful dragon."

"What about you Sammy, what did you call your dragon?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh he was called The Doctor. He's a Changewing so can blend in with his surroundings and he spews acid instead of fire." Sammy explained.

"Wow that sounds neat. What do you think Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

"A Changewing does sound quite amazing. What other dragons did they have there?"

Before Sammy and Lewis could answer, they were interrupted by another question.

"Why's Selena not with you?" Erza asked.

"Oh, we were going to have a guys only party with some friends so Selena's back at home with the family." Sammy explained.

"Well when you see her again, tell her we miss her and hope to see her soon." Mira said.

"Will do."

"So how did you get here this time since there wasn't a blue box here last time?" Lisanna asked.

"We have a friend that has a space ship. Our friend Zack hasn't been feeling great these past few days so we thought coming here will do the trick." Lewis explained.

"Well it seems to be doing the trick." Mira said, pointing over to where Zack was.

They all turned their heads to where Mira was pointing to see Zack was surrounded Wendy, Carla and Levy. He seemed to be interested in the conversation. Seth seemed to be laughing at Natsu and Lucy bickering.

"You can stay here for as long as you need too." Erza stated.

"We'll only be here for the day before heading off but it'll be nice to catch up on things." Sammy said with a warm smile.

The group of friends stayed at Fairy Tail for most of the day. They watched as some members went on quest and even checked out which ones they would have liked to do. Some of the main members left to go on quests as well such as Lucy, Natsu and Happy and Gajeel and Juvia.

It was late afternoon when the Doctor came out of the Tardis to tell them it was time to leave. He found Sammy at the bar with Mira and Lisanna, Lewis with Gray as they compared who had the hotter flames Lewis or Natsu, Seth was entertaining Asuka with his element and Zack was teaching Wendy how to play solitaire. The Doctor walked up to Sammy as he seemed to be the less distracted at the moment.

"Sammy, it's time to go." The Doctor told him.

"Okay. I'll tell the others so they can say goodbye."

"Aw, we'll miss you. Make sure you come back soon." Lisanna said as the Doctor went back to his Tardis.

"And bring some more friends as well. We would love to meet them." Mira added.

"Will do."

Sammy went to Seth first since he seemed to be the less distracted.

"Hey Seth, it's time to go."

Seth nodded before turning back to Asuka to give her a hug and tell her goodbye.

"Will I get to see you again?" She asked.

"I hope so. I would love to see you again." Seth said, giving her a smile which she returned.

The two then went over to Lewis next who had noticed them.

"Time to leave?" He asked.

Sammy just nodded. Lewis quickly said farewell to Gray before they finally headed to Zack who was now getting up.

"You can have them. I have another pack in my bag somewhere." Zack said.

"Are you sure Zack-san?" Wendy asked.

"Of course. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"But I didn't give you anything."

"You making me smile is greatest thing I could of ever gotten."

"Hey! Zack! It's time to go!" Sammy called.

Zack turned to Sammy and nodded his head. He turned back to Wendy to give her a hug before letting go to join the other three. They all then waved goodbye to their friends (both old and new) before entering the Tardis.

Wendy watched them leave and was amazed (along with everyone else) when the Tardis made a wheezing noise as it faded out of existence. Her last thought before it vanished was similar to the thought she made many months ago but to Sammy and Lewis it had been at least a few years.

' _That was fun seeing Sammy-san and Lewis-san again. It was definitely another Sammy and Lewis Adventure...'_

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I feel like I made many references to my past one-shots. Anyway please leave a review to tell me what you thought!**


End file.
